En búsqueda de mi felicidad
by Miss kaoru kamiya
Summary: Mientras las flores de los sakuras adornan el aire kenshin puede ver en kaoru, su amada, felicidad...pero supone estar lejos de merecerla...aún así, ella lo cambiará...advertencia:lemon! nn


Bueno, este es mi primer fic (bah, el único q logré terminar y subir)..es lemon (así que si no les gusta esta clase de historias entonces absténganse de leerla), del género romántico y tiene que ver con Kenshin y Kaoru de Rurouni Kenshin…les recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen (TT), sino q son de Nobuhiro Watsuki…cualquier similitud con el manga o anime es pura coincidencia (aunque sé que no P).

Espero q les guste!

* * *

En búsqueda de mi felicidad…

El sakura dejaba que sus flores se desprendieran, era un día soleado de verano y aún así la brisa templaba a aquellos que dejaban sus energías en las calles. Kaoru estaba sentada debajo de uno de los árboles contemplando cada flor al caer y dejando que esa brisa tan reconfortante le despeinara los cabellos..por algún motivo se sentía feliz, aún sin siquiera saberlo ni ella..sólo estaba en paz y ese momento era para ella…

Mientras Kaoru estaba sumida en su propia paz, Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa, como la mayoría de los días de su vida desde que dejó de ser un simple rurouni, pero algo hizo que levantara la vista y se fijase en aquella "niña" que parecía estar bastante cómoda a la sombra de aquél sakura…vio en ella muchas cosas que había observado durante tanto tiempo y la había guardado en la soledad de sus pensamientos…el viento que corría en la cara de Kaoru, de su Kaoru, la hacía tan bella; con sólo ver sus cabellos que revoloteaban con la brisa y esa cara tan hermosa disfrutando cada partícula de aire sentía que sessha al haber aceptado quedarse a vivir en ese dojo no se había equivocado.

Cómo era que aquella niña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer?..Aún así, decidió continuar con su tarea de limpiar la ropa y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa; ya que pensaba que esos pensamientos estaban de más, que él no merecía ni siquiera pensar en ella, que él no merecía la felicidad después de todas las cosas terribles que hizo…además, ella no estaba a su altura…aunque le rompiera el corazón ese era el destino…

Después de tanto confort, Kaoru decidió salir de debajo de la sombra del árbol, ya había pasado más o menos una hora de que había estado en ese lugar. Vio a Kenshin tan concentrado en su trabajo, un algo triste, y se preocupó por él..algo no estaba bien, no tenía esa sonrisa tan característica en él…algo le había pasado…

Kaoru- Kenshin, te sientes bien?

El ex rurouni levantó la vista y vio a su kaoru preocupada..no le gustaba verla así por su culpa…

Kenshin- No se preocupe Kaoru-dono, no pasa nada.

Kaoru no le creyó, pero pensó que era mejor no preguntar más..pensaba que a veces era mejor un poco de privacidad…pero a pesar de ello, Kenshin no cambió su cara en todo el día…seguía triste, incluso la zorra Megumi llegó a pensar que estaba enfermo…pero pese a las preguntas kenshin seguía contestado que estaba bien…

Llegó la noche, Kenshin se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que había quedado después de la cena, aún con su nueva cara de consternación, mientras Yahiko decía que se quedaba en el Akabeko con Tsubame hasta la mañana y Sanosuke partía a hacer apuestas con sus amigos…Kaoru entonces quedó a solas con Kenshin y decidió preguntarle nuevamente si todo estaba bien…para eso esperó a que terminara de limpiar y lo invitó afuera del dojo….

Kaoru- Te sientes bien? Esta vez te lo pregunto seriamente, me preocupa tu estado. Por favor, no me digas que no es nada, sé que te pasa algo.

Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, no es porque no le quiera decir, sino porque no es importante. Es simplemente un pequeño pensamiento..nada importante…

Kaoru- Pero si no es nada importante, cómo es entonces que estás triste?...

Kenshin- No lo entendería, kaoru-dono…

Kaoru- Cómo podría yo entender lo que te pasa si no me lo cuentas?...

El ex rurouni pensó un momento…ver así a su Kaoru hacía más difícil el no decirle que le pasaba…pero si lo hacía, ella sabría todo lo que él estaba pensando…y seguro ella ya no actuaría de la misma forma con él..tendría que estar preparado para que su kaoru lo ignore..aún así, decidió decírselo…era la única forma de tranquilizar a su amada…

Kenshin- Espero que esto que le estoy por decir…(suspiro)…señorita Kaoru, he estado pensando en todo lo que hice en el pasado y que por esto no merezco la felicidad…pero…al verla a usted cada día olvido eso y supongo que la felicidad puede existir hasta en un hombre como yo…Aún así, creo que no la merezco, que usted está en lo más alto y que yo no soy nadie; que no puedo hacerla feliz y que lo más justo sería que no me ame y no me haga feliz…eso es lo que mi destino me depara..ya tuve el amor una vez, pero no siento lo mismo…esta vez es distinto..pero está fuera de mi alcance…

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Kenshin…si bien en ese momento sólo sus ademanes parecían escucharlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora…no podía creer que kenshin le dijese eso, había esperado tanto tiempo y mientras pensaba en lo que su amado le había dicho, Kenshin sólo sentía miedo, ese tipo de miedo que nunca había sentido, pese a las situaciones en las que se había encontrado más de una vez…el silencio de Kaoru oprimía su corazón y hasta llegó a sentir un vacío…sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y el agua de los arroyos...Cuando kaoru atinó a hablar, kenshin sintió una opresión más fuerte, pero…

Kaoru- No debes sentir que la felicidad nunca vendrá a ti…eso fue parte del pasado, trata de vivir tu presente…en cuanto a lo de no merecerme…no es cierto, siempre esperé por ti, incluso ahora siento un poco de miedo porque no soy yo la que te dijo todo lo que sentía, sino tu…pero, si estás dispuesto, podemos intentar ser felices los dos…juntos…tu destino puede haberse equivocado..y hay veces que nosotros controlamos nuestro destino y no él a nosotros…

Diciendo esto, Kaoru se arrimó a Kenshin y lo besó con mucha pasíon…era algo que él nunca había sentido en su vida…ese beso pareció llenar todos los espacios vacíos a lo largo de 10 años…pero le pareció demasiado rápido comenzar así al sentir que el control ya no lo tenían ni ella ni él…sino sus naturalezas de hombre y mujer…

Por esto la apartó y sólo decidió abrazarla….Kaoru se sorprendió, pensó que su amado se había arrepentido, y que no tomaría la decisión q ella tomó…

Kenshin- Kaoru (ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre sin formalidades), por supuesto que quiero tomar ese riesgo…esta vez me daré una oportunidad de ser feliz…contigo…

Ella sonrió…el pensamiento anterior la había dejado perpleja, pero esta vez, estaba decidido…y lo volvió a besar con mucha más pasión que antes, esta vez dejando la intromisión de la lengua de Kenshin en la suya..este beso era mejor que el anterior…demostraba todo el amor que se habían tenido y no se habían atrevido a confesar en todo este tiempo…

Pero con los besos, el sexo de cada uno ya estaba listo…esta vez, Kaoru se apartó de Kenshin…

Kaoru- Sé que esto es apresurado, pero me gustaría que nos demostremos más lo que tenemos…ya sabes…

Kenshin- Estás segura??? Mira que no te estoy obligando a nada, si no quieres en serio te apoyo en tu decisión…

Kaoru- Por supuesto que estoy segura..el tiempo juntos no es lo que importa, sino todo lo que tenemos…todo lo que sentimos y estoy lista, porque quiero que seas el primero y el único que llegue a ese lugar…

Kenshin lo pensó un poco, pero decidieron entrar al dojo nuevamente para luego proceder a besarla lentamente primero, luego entrometiendo su lengua en el asunto y después llevando el beso a una connotación más sensual…de su cintura pasó a su cadera…de su cadera de nuevo a su cintura, y a su espalda, acariciándola lentamente, haciéndole sentir todo lo que se había guardado….

Kaoru también comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza y a acariciarlo por la espalda…mientras su amado comenzaba a quitar la cinta del tan molesto kimono que llevaba su diosa…y luego a correr el mismo por su cintura hasta caer al suelo…y finalmente los vio…sus senos, tan firmes, tan blancos, tan perfectos para él…Kaoru primero se sorprendió al descubrirse tan al natural, pero luego decidió hacer lo mismo con Kenshin…le quitó sus ropas, le acarició el pecho y logró ver el miembro de su amado que estaba en su punto máximo…

Es así como kenshin la tiró al futón y decidió primero besarla en los labios con pasión, para luego ir bajando hasta su seno izquierdo y besarlo lentamente hasta que logró la erección…

Kaoru- onegai!...ahhhhh..kenshin, por favor…dame!

Al escuchar cada pequeño gemido de su amada se estremecía de deseo mucho más…y aunque sentía que ya era la hora de hacerla finalmente suya, siguió con su otro seno, realizando lo mismo, pero esta vez, una de sus manos seguía en el seno izquierdo, mientras la otra bajaba lentamente por su vientre, hasta llegar a su vagina…mientras trabajaba con el seno de la mujer, los dedos de sus manos se comenzaban a posicionar en la abertura de la vagina y a presionar primero con lentitud…

Kaoru.(entre gemidos)- Ken..shin…ahhh!..ahh!!

Kenshin- dejame hacerte sentir todo lo que siento yo..por favor…sólo eso…

Kaoru siguió gimiendo, mientras Kenshin que ya había dejado el pezón del seno derecho para pasar entre besos por el abdomen de su amada, se dirigía lentamente a su vagina…

Cuando llegó, estimuló el clítoris con su lengua saciándose de los jugos provenientes de su amada, mientras con sus dedos presionaba la abertura de la vagina cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Kaoru se humedeciese cada vez más…y no pudiese aguantar tanto éxtasis..

Kaoru- ah! Ah! Ken..shin..te…amo!

Y fue así que llegó el primer orgasmo de los tantos que le daría Kenshin en su vida…pero su amado no dejó su clítoris para responderle, sino que la estimuló más, mientras ella estaba ya perdida en el confort del futón…pero para agradecerle, tomó su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo, sacando de Kenshin las más bellas melodías jamás escuchadas….

Kenshin- ah!..kaoru…ah!...

Pero antes de llegar, Kenshin, decidió sacarle la mano, recostarla sobre el futón, besarla e introducir su ansioso miembro en ella…observó la cara de su amada, era de dolor, por la primera y nueva intromisión en ella, pero decidió seguir para que ella no lo sintiese y explorara el más grande de los placeres…comenzó lentamente sus embestidas, para luego acelerarlas, mientras kaoru lo sostenía fuertemente de los muslos y sentía como llegaba…y así, durante 5 minutos, cuando ambos tuvieron el orgasmo juntos…

Kenshin se recostó, cansado, sobre ella, mientras Kaoru lo abrazaba…estando así, se miraron…Kenshin le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su amada y ella sonrió…

Kenshin- Me encanta cuando sonríes de esa manera…Te amo mucho, demasiado…esta es la felicidad de la que me estaba privando?...Gracias a Kami existe una mujer como tu…gracias por todo, mi preciosa Kaoru…

Kaoru sonrió nuevamente, medio ruborizada…pero decidió responderle: - Kenshin, nunca me equivoqué con respecto a ti…sabía que esto iba a pasar…y te amo, no sólo por lo feliz que me haces…sino también porque sé que siempre vas a estar ahí para mi..eres lo que más quiero..te amo, te amo, te amo!

Kenshin se alegró, pero decidió salir de ella..entonces, la abrazó…se besaron…

Las flores del sakura entraban todavía por las ventanas y el aroma de la noche esta vez era especial…las luciérnagas adornaban el oscuro…esa noche se entregaron todo lo que pudieron, hasta quedar finalmente dormidos y supieron que ese era sólo el comienzo de una gran historia de amor…

Fin

* * *

Aquí termina mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado…si les pareció muy bueno dejen entonces sus reviews P o poner mi historia en sus favoritos…o no hagan nada si no quieren (aunq me gustaría q dejen al menos 1 review O.o)….Nos encontramos en otra entrega!

Sayonara!

Miss Kaoru Kamiya


End file.
